Lorry Lift
Lorry Lift 'is the first mission in the mod. Objectives *Beat up the driver *Drive the lorry to Alan's Warehouse *Enter your car *Go Home Script ''The scene opens up on Will Bauer, a smuggler, waiting on the side of the road next to a car with the hood propped up. As a truck nears him, he flags it down, to which it pulls over. The trucker exits and walks over to the Will, eventually making conversation about the situation 'Trucker: '''Looks like you're in bit of a fix. '''Will: '''Yeah, I'm not from around here and this rental car, you know how they are, one minute you're driving along and the next...wham, there's...something wrong with the engine and it doesn't want to work. Do you think you could help fix it? I mean if you can, I can make it worth your while. ''The trucker looks back at his truck and then at Will 'Trucker: '''Yeah, alright. ''The trucker looks into the motor as he speaks to Will. As the two of them talk, Will keeps looking over at the truck 'Trucker: '''What's the car doing? '''Will: '''Eh...you know, car problems, probably something with the battery...or oil, or something. '''Trucker: '''Ah, alright. The oil looks alright, thing looks full unless it's- '''Will: '''So...what're you carrying in your truck. '''Trucker: '''Televisions, why? '''Will: '''Oh, no reason in particular. ''As Will says the above quote, he nervously looks around before hastilly removing the hood prop, causing the hood to fall onto the truck driver. The trucker curses in pain as Will runs over to the truck. Once he gets to the truck, he climbs into the cab and looks around before muttering to himself 'Will: '''Fuck...the keys- ''Suddenly, the door to the cab is opened as Will is pulled out by the trucker and falls to the ground. The trucker yells out to Will as he picks himself up from the ground 'Trucker: '''You really think you can get away with my load? Fuck you, I'll put you in hospital! ''The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to beat up the trucker The player beats up the trucker. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Will walks over to the trucker, laying in pain, and goes through his pockets, speaking to him as he does so 'Will: '''Sorry pal...I really am, but you fell for the oldest trick in the book. ''Will finds the keys to the truck in his pockets and walks back to the truck, with the trucker turning over and calling out to him 'Trucker: '''You're gonna reap what you sow- '''Will: '''Bite me! ''Will climbs back into the cab and starts the engine The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to drive the truck to Alan's warehouse The player arrives at Alan's warehouse. Upon arrival, Will automatically calls Alan on his cell phone as the prompt "Enter Your Car" appears onscreen 'Will: '''Alan, the shipment of televisions you asked for is now sitting in your lot, waiting to get unloaded and all. '''Alan: '''Sounds good, so he fell for the old trick? '''Will: '''Oldest one in the book, hell, that's how I started off doing it back in Germany- '''Alan: '''Yeah, look. I don't want to hear another story about when you were in Germany, or Belgium, or wherever. I need to get my guy on the wire about this, but in the meantime, come by tomorrow and I'll pay you what it's worth. ''Alan hangs up. The player is instructed to go to Will's house The player arrives at Will's house. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Will walks in, sits down on the couch, and turns the television on. After a few seconds of watching television, his brother Fritz comes down the stairs and talks to him '''Fritz: '''Hey Will. '''Will: '''Ah, hello Fritz. Haven't seen you all day. '''Fritz: '''Yeah, I was at work all day and then I got right to Game of Hats. How about you? '''Will: '''Nah, nothing fancy. Just did some inventory work, stole a car...pretended it was broken down, flagged a trucker down, stole his truck. And you? How was your day at work? '''Fritz: '''Fabulous. Got to make some dough, almost got robbed by some chavs, you know. Fun. '''Will: '''Yeah...fun. The computer programmer, the great mind, getting turned down on a job interview and now delivering pizzas. Good thing I never went to college. '''Fritz: ''*Aggressively* Yeah, the former soldier making his living running guns, drugs, and bootlegs all around Europe, getting caught in a sting, and now living in Britain with his brother. Yeah, glad I never joined the army- '''Will: '''Hey, calm down, alright? I didn't mean nothing by it. '''Fritz: '''Whatever man, there's pizza in the fridge for you, if you think you deserve it. ''Fritz goes back upstairs as Will glares him with a perplexed look on his face before returning to his television show Mission Passed